Feed Me!
by Distroyer
Summary: Desde pequeño, Murdoc supo que divergía de la opinión popular. Nunca le presto atención a las chicas de su escuela tan obsesionadas por seguir los consejos de reducción de peso en sus revistas de adolescentes para tener el cuerpo de súper modelo. Siempre se fijó más en los cuerpos anchos, grandes y robustos, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando conoció a Stuart Pot.


**Olvide postear esto aquí xDD Lo pondré como completo, pero podria haber una segunda parte, aunque eso aun está por verse.**

* * *

Los medios de comunicación masivos han estereotipado los estándares de belleza actúales. Estos nos dicen que lo hermoso y perfecto se encuentra en un cuerpo fitness, delgado y saludable.

Para los hombres tener pectorales y abdomen marcado es lo ideal. Para una mujer basta con tener tres medidas demasiado exactas: 90-60-90.

Una dieta balanceada a base de frutas y verduras, algunos minutos de ejercicio al día, y tomar al menos dos litros diarios de agua puede ser más que suficiente. En otros casos a base de cirugías se puede obtener el resultado deseado.

Es algo tan trillado.

Murdoc Niccals es alguien que piensa diferente al resto. No encuentra atractivo ese tipo de cuerpo para sus propios gustos, y menos si es gracias a la influencia de la presión social simplemente para amoldarse en lo que ellos definen como idóneo.

Desde pequeño, Murdoc supo que divergía de la opinión popular. Nunca le presto atención a las chicas de su escuela tan obsesionadas por seguir los consejos de reducción de peso en sus revistas de adolescentes para tener el cuerpo de súper modelo. Y todos sus compañeros con los humos por los cielos si tenían como novia a un palo de escoba andante. Eran una bola de idiotas.

Murdoc siempre se fijó más en los cuerpos anchos, grandes y robustos. Recordaba aquella vez en la que su grupo hizo un viaje al museo de arte y él se quedó embelesado viendo las pinturas del renacimiento, admirando la apariencia de aquellas mujeres rechonchas, con senos grandes, cargando a sus bebes de iguales características, plasmados tan agraciadamente sobre un trozo de lienzo. Se preguntaba cuándo fue que el pensamiento popular cambió respecto a esa moda.

Él mismo pensó que nunca saldría con alguien que se preocupara tanto por cómo luce ante los demás, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando conoció a Stuart Pot.

Se conocieron en un club nocturno. Murdoc bebía unos cuantos shots en la barra para pasar el rato mientras veía de forma neutral como los demás se divertían bailando. Entre la gente observó un par de brazos larguiruchos sobresalir al ritmo de la música con un par de pulseras fluorescentes que brillaban bajo los reflectores del lugar. Después vio como desaparecieron por un rato y a los pocos segundos volvió a mirar a su lado y ahí ya estaba sentado el chico, claro que las pulseras le ayudaron a saber que era él. Quizá era la persona más delgada que había visto. Demasiado escuálido como para ser cierto. Igualmente se acercó a pedir algo de beber. Le trajeron lo que pidió y desde su lugar elevó su vaso para brindar a distancia con Murdoc. Aquel gesto se le hizo muy agradable, lo distrajo un momento de sus críticas internas hacia aquel individuo y no tardó en devolverle el brindis. La charla entre ellos comenzó cuando el contrario preguntó qué había pedido, y Murdoc respondió tequila. Stu respondió que él un daiquiri sin alcohol porque no le gustaba tomar y que prefería las bebidas más bien dulces. Aquello captó la atención de Niccals de inmediato. Stu le cayó muy bien. Mientras bebes es fácil hacerte de amistades; entonces así transcurrió la noche y entre más bebían más confianza se tenían. Terminaron acortando la distancia en la barra que los mantenía lejos para sentarse juntos. Murdoc lo alentó varias veces a tomar y entre la euforia del ambiente Stu no le pudo decir que no. Ya estaban ambos muy ebrios y las cosas terminaron en el hogar de Murdoc, más bien en su cama, con una buena dosis de sexo. Stuart estuvo tan increíble aquella vez pero Murdoc procuro tratarlo con cuidado pues en su mente sentía que cualquier movimiento brusco sería capaz de romper a aquel hombre tan delgado.

Al día siguiente aún recuerda haber despertado y admirando dormir a Stu a su lado. Con sus dedos le recorrió con delicadeza las costillas que sobresalían cada que tomaba un respiro. Stu era tan encantador, pero Murdoc seguía sin verse convencido por su complexión. De cualquier forma, pensó que jamás conocería a alguien que lo hiciera sentir pleno tanto como él, así que decidió iniciar una relación a pesar de sus inquietudes.

Cada que era posible salían juntos a comer a cualquier restaurante y Murdoc lo alentaba para no cohibirse en ordenar lo que quisiera. Al principio era muy poco pues sentía pena en hacer gastar a su pareja, pero el trabajo de Murdoc era bien pagado (era jefe de almacén en el supermercado) y se fue acostumbrando a pedir algo extra luego de cada platillo, a lo cual Murdoc siempre sonreía gustoso.

Al pasar de los meses las ropas ajustadas de Stu dejaron de quedarle y cada vez había que comprar una talla extra a la anterior. La báscula subía de números siempre que se pesaba en ella, a lo que Stu se sentía aterrado. Pero cada que se proponía volver a su peso original no podía hacerlo porque Murdoc lo invitaba al cine toda la semana y no escatimaba al comprar el combo más caro que incluía helado, chocolate, nachos y hotdog. Además de que a mitad de la película salía de vuelta a la dulcería y volvía con otra caja grande de palomitas dulces.

Cada vez le resultaba más difícil a Pot salir a dar tan siquiera una vuelta al parqué. Se cansaba con rapidez y sus piernas le fatigaban. Si iban juntos al parque de diversiones y Stu se hastiaba, nada mejor para ponerlo de mejor humor que comprándole alguna hamburguesa (otra para el camino) y para calmar la sed no podía faltar su soda o en su defecto agua con saborizante. A ese ritmo Stu dejó de salir tan seguido al exterior, prefiriendo quedarse en casa.

Este era un fin de semana en la noche como cualquier otro. Murdoc fue a ver a Stu subiéndole la cena a la cama. La habitación estaba oscura porque verían una película. Pero al parecer Stu aún no despertaba de su siesta de la tarde.—Ya despierta dormilón. Traje souvenirs del trabajo.-Apenas oír esa palabra Stu se despabiló y se preparó para ver qué cosillas había traído.

— ¿Qué hay?-Dice mientras se saca las lagañas y ahora trata de acomodarse una almohada tras la espalda donde recargarse. Le resulta difícil porque sus brazos no alcanzan.

—Espera, yo te ayudo, sunshine.-Murdoc como siempre lo auxilia y después le pone la comida en frente.

—Gracias ¡Oh, donas!-Toma una y de un solo mordisco se come casi la mitad. Luego le da un sorbo a su malteada preparada de chocolate.

—Todas tuyas, pastelito.-Dice sonriente. Como siempre, pone la peli y después toma el banquillo al lado de la cama y se sienta ahí mientras ve comer a Stu.

Pasan los minutos en los que Stu se dedica a comer las donas y ver el film hasta que sólo le queda una. Siente cómo Murdoc no deja de mirarlo y se percata que la sonrisa soñadora que se carga no ha desaparecido.— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, me gusta ver que te alimentes bien, bomboncito.

A Stu se le han antojado unos bombones en ese momento.—Oh, pero a ti algo te pasa. No estás mirando la peli ¿Por qué me miras tanto a mi? -Pregunta curioso.

—No es nada. Sólo me acordé de cuando nos conocimos.-Ensancha su sonrisa.

— ¿Ah sí?-Murdoc asiente feliz.—Yo era más delgado.-Dice, recordando viejos tiempos.

—Sí ¿Pero eso qué importa? Te sigues viendo tan exquisito como siempre.-Murdoc se sube a la cama junto con él en el pequeño espacio que queda libre. Se le ve muy entusiasmado. Toma los nuggets que trajo junto con las donas, los moja en la catsup y se los da en la boca uno por uno. A Murdoc le encanta darle de comer como si fuera un pequeño bodoque.

Por un lado Stu se siente feliz de que Murdoc no deje de quererlo a pesar de cómo luce ahora, pero por otra parte desearía hacer algo para cambiar su situación.— ¿Sabes una cosa?-Evadiendo el siguiente nugget, toma el control y apaga el televisor. Quiere tratar un tema serio. Murdoc lo mira extrañado al hacer eso.—He pensado mucho, y creo que he decidido empezar a ir al gimnasio...

Murdoc lo mira de forma seria.— ¿Es en serio?

—Sí, quiero volver a como era antes.

—...No Stu, tú no necesitas esas cosas.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Pues...¡Porque no! Eres perfecto así como eres...-Intenta darle el nugget otra vez pero Stu lo rechaza.

—Ya sé que a ti no te molesta pero yo no me siento cómodo así. Quiero volver a mi peso de antes.

— ¡Ya te dije que no irás y punto!-En esa rabieta derrama la catsup sobre la cama. Lo toma de las mejillas y las estruja para obligarlo a que lo mire.— ¡Así te quiero Stuart, y no quiero que cambies! ¡No necesitas hacerlo! ¿¡Acaso lo haces por lo que los demás piensen de ti, es eso?!

Stu se siente herido. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Murdoc le grita y lo trata con brusquedad. De hecho nunca recordó que lo hiciera.—P-pero no se trata sólo de lo que los demás digan...que por cierto ¡No lo hago por eso!-Se suelta del agarre.— ¡También quiero hacerlo por mi propia salud!

— ¿Salud? ¡Pero estás bien de salud! ¿No te duele nada, o si?

—N-no pero tampoco es normal que me canse al caminar. Después podría ponerse peor. Por favor Murdoc, no he dejado esta casa en meses. Yo no era así, por favor déjame ir...

— ¡Maldita sea Stuart, dije que no y te lo prohibo!-Está vez ha tirado toda la cena al suelo. El resto de la catsup, los nuggets, las migajas de las donas, y el vaso de su malteada han formado todo un desastre que a Stu le causa asco mirar. Murdoc se pone de pie para seguirlo confrontando.—¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?! ¡Si empiezas a hacer ejercicio perderé a mi panquecito que tanto amo!

— ¡No digas tonterías, no vas a perderme! ¡Al contrario, yo quiero estar bien para ti!

— ¡Así estás bien para mí!

— ¡No es cierto! Murdoc ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos intimidad? Ya no puedo recordarlo...

—Tuvimos intimidad el día de tu cumpleaños.

—Eso fue hace cinco meses.

—Y estabas como ahora. Por favor, ya ves que te amo como eres, no te cambiaría por nada...

—Esa vez duré muy poco por el cansancio. Yo quiero volver a mi peso de antes por el bien de nuestra relación...

—¡¿Quieres volver a tu peso de antes?!-Dice exaltado.— ¡Antes no eras más que un maldito mondadientes! ¡La primera vez que te vi no dudé que sufrieras de anorexia o bulimia! ¡Estabas en los huesos y era incomodo mirarte! ¡Si tuvimos sexo esa vez fue por el maldito alcohol solamente! ¡No estaba pensando claro! ¡Nunca hubiera pasado la noche con alguien como tú!

Ahora Stuart suelta lágrimas amargas. Nunca nadie le había dicho cosas tan hirientes.— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?...¡Tú nunca me amaste!-Se cubre el rostro.—Dices que nunca me cambiarías ¡Pero sí lo hiciste! ¡Gracias a ti estoy así ahora! ¡De amarme en serio nunca me hubieras hecho subir de peso! ¡Eres un maldito enfermo!-Se gira del lado de la pared para ya no hablarle ni verlo.

Murdoc se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y de inmediato revoca sus palabras.—No...no, no,no, Stu. Olvida lo que dije, era mi enojo hablando, pero ya estoy bien.-Le acaricia la extensión del brazo.—Te quiero como sea y lo sabes.-Vuelve a subir a la cama y acaricia los cabellos de su amado para consolarlo.—Oye, ¿Quieres que vaya a la tienda a traerte algo? O no, ya sé, podemos tener sexo ahora ¿Te gustaría?...Eso quieres...Sí, yo tengo muchas ganas de comerte.-Le apretuja estomago.—Haremos cosas ricas.-Le murmura al oído.—Anda osito, ¿Qué quieres que te haga?-Pasa dos de sus dedos para rozarle y pellizcarle las mejillas con cariño antes de depositar un beso.

Stu se siente asfixiado entre tantos mimos. Se gira nuevamente pero para empujar a Murdoc y tirarlo hacia abajo.— ¡Quiero que te largues! ¡No entiendes que no quiero nada contigo!

Murdoc frunce el ceño y vuelve a ponerse de pie.— ¡Eres un maldito malagradecido! ¡No ves todo lo que hago por ti y todo lo que te doy pero eso no te importa! ¡Te di mi hogar, y ni siquiera tienes que trabajar para conseguir lo que quieras! ¡Puedes comer todo el día de la palma de mi mano y no lo aprecias! ¡Vete al infierno!

— ¡Prefiero el infierno que estar contigo!-Stuart escucha que Murdoc se marcha en el auto. Estando solo de nuevo se pone a llorar una vez más. Debió haberse dado cuenta que ese hombre le hacía mal desde mucho antes. Sólo lo perjudicó para volverlo en alguien que no era, en alguien que ese loco pudiera amar. El verdadero amor no hace eso. Vivió casi un año en una relación dañina y nunca se percató a tiempo. Stu sabía que esto debía terminar ahora. Se alejaría de Murdoc y comenzaría de nuevo. Recuperaría su cuerpo, su yo de antes, sin importar el tiempo y el esfuerzo que le tomara. Siempre y cuando fuera lejos de Niccals él sabía que lo lograría. Se largaría de esa casa esta misma noche.

Por su parte Murdoc también presentía que la relación ya no podía continuar después de esta pelea. Fue demasiado directo como para pretender arreglar las cosas tan fácil. Condujo de vuelta al bar donde empezó todo con el fin de olvidar las penas emborrachándose con licor. El ambiente era el mismo de aquella vez. La barra estaba sola excepto por él y un rato después otra persona llegó a ocupar el asiento a su lado. Murdoc le observó bien. Tenía una figura atrayente. Se trataba de un forastero con acento americano de origen afro. Llegó a pedirse una margarita. Murdoc pidió lo mismo. Se las sirvieron al mismo tiempo y entonces aprovechó para brindar con el desconocido, a lo que devolvió el gesto.—Buena elección amigo, aquí sirven las mejores margaritas de toda la zona.

—Genial, es lo que había oído.

—Murdoc Niccals.-Se presenta sin más.— ¿Y tú eres?

—Russel Hobbs. Vengo de Brooklyn.-Devuelve el saludo.

— ¡Ja! NY. Lo sabía, claro, se nota.

—Pues gracias. Apenas estoy conociendo Londres, pero de lo que he visto me encanta.

— ¿De lo que has visto, huh? ¿Y qué hay de lo que has comido?

—Aún no sé bien ¿Qué me recomiendas?

—Al menos en este basurero los dedos de queso no están mal. Vamos, yo invito.

—Claro, se me apetece probarlos. Eres muy amable Murdoc.-El mencionado sonríe suspicazmente. La noche parecía volverse interesante.


End file.
